Just a Dream
by StrawberryInsanity
Summary: Darn..." He mumbled. "Just a dream." What does Kish dream of on a lazy summer afternoon? KxI Oneshot


Me: This was actually written about half a year ago and one of the first things for TMM I've ever written, but I just now decided to put it up. I wrote it because I had this weird urge to write a wedding scene, so...this is what came out. I hope whoever is reading this enjoys it! And also, so people know, I have no freaking clue as to how a Japanese wedding would go, or if it's even the slightest bit close to the same as American weddings. Just so people know.

**Disclaimer: StrawberryKousagi does not own Tokyo Mew Mew, nor anything related to it.**

* * *

It was exactly fifteen minutes before the wedding. All he could say to sum up what he was feeling in one word was nervous. He was as nervous as anyone could get. He was wearing a tux with a dark green tie, his hair up in its usual double ponytails but with black bands instead of red ones.

"Kish, please, calm down." Pai tried to calm his younger friend, Kish had been pacing the church for the past few hours. "I'm sure everything will be alright, why don't you go and talk to your bride?" Pai was wearing a tux with a dark purple tie, it suited him quite well.

Kish sighed, "Yeah, you're right. I'll go talk to Ichigo." Even now he still couldn't believe it, it felt one like just yesterday they were enemies and now they were getting married! Of course Pai was one of his best men, Tart had accepted being the ring bearer, all of his friends and family were to so happy and proud of him, and he could hardly believe it himself. He was getting married to the girl of his dreams, his konecko-chan.

Just as he was about to enter the girl's dressing room, where he knew Ichigo would be getting ready in her wedding dress, a small blond girl hopped in front of the door.

"Halt, na no da!" Of course it was Purin, the flower girl, her hands on her hips. "You can't go in there, na no da!" Her dress was simple and yellow with orange lace around the edges of the puffy sleeves, them of the dress, and around the low neck line.

"Eh? Why not?" Kish asked.

"Because, it is considered bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding, na no da!" Purin explained.

"Oh, great…" Kish just wanted to know how she was doing. "Can you tell her something for me?"

"Purin has to guard the door, na no da." Purin said.

"Uh…" He looked around, "Tart!" He saw the young boy near the entrance of the church, holding a white cushion, though it didn't have the rings on it yet. He was wearing a tux also, but instead of a tie he had an open jacket and a red sash around his waist, his hair was down instead of in its usual pigtails.

"Yeah?" He answered, walking up to him.

"Can you tell Ichigo something for me?" Kish asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Tart answered.

"Just see how she's doing, she seemed like a nervous wreck earlier." Kish said.

"Alright," Tart turned to Purin, "Can I go in?"

"Hai, na no da!" Purin stepped aside and let the alien boy enter the room, though not before knocking first.

When Tart got in he heard Kish run off to somewhere, then the door closed behind him. He saw the three bridesmaids fussing over the bride herself. Retasu was wearing a long, light green dress that had dark green lace straps, Minto was wearing a light blue one with dark blue lace, and Zakuro was wearing a lavender one with dark purple lace.

"Ah, Ichigo?" Tart called, Ichigo turned in her seat at the vanity to answer him. He had to admit, the girl looked beautiful in her wedding dress.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Kish sent me in, he's just wondering how you were doing." Tart said.

Ichigo smiled, "I'll be alright I think. Just nervous is all."

Tart nodded, "Alright, I'll-" The bells rang, it was time to start. "Oh! I gotta go!" He rushed out the door, leaving the four girls to finish up getting prepared.

A few minutes later and Kish was standing at the altar, Pai was supposed to be walking down the isle with Zakuro on his arm, then it would be Ryou with Retasu, Minto with her older brother, Segei, and then it would be Ichigo with her father.

He looked to everyone in the pews, he saw so many faces he knew, his parents, his grandparents, his uncle, his younger brother, all of his friends and other family members, and he also saw many people he _didn't_know. He recognized Ichigo's mother, a cousin of hers, and few other people, and her two friends from school, Moe and Miwa. Then the music started, signaling that the flower girl was going to be bouncing down the middle isle any second, then everyone else, and then finally the bride.

Purin came skipping down the isle first, her left arm hooked around the handle of a whicker basket as she tossed red rose pedals off to the sides, she went and stood a few steps down from where the bride would be standing.

Then came Pai with Zakuro, she was holding a small bouquet of white tulips, Pai went to stand behind Kish and then Zakuro went to stand on the bride's side of the altar.

Next came Ryou with Retasu, she was also holding a bouquet of white tulips, Ryou stood behind Pai and Retasu went to stand next to Zakuro.

Then it was Segei and Minto, she was also holding white tulips. Segei went to sit in the pews and Minto went to stand next to Retasu and Zakuro.

And now -Kish gulped- the bride. _His_ bride to be exact.  
Ichigo walked down isle slowly with her father. She was holding a large bouquet of red and pink roses, her face was covered by a white veil that reached down to her chin and was longer in the back, it had tiny fake strawberries along to top where it held onto her hair, her white skirt reached down the floor and spread out elegantly, her bare feet poking out every now and then, the white corset had light pink lace covering it and a belt of the tiny strawberries hanging on her hips, around her wrists were red wristlets that had light pink frills around the edges. He smiled at her, even though he couldn't see her face she was still beautiful, as she reached the altar her father let go of her arm, though a little reluctantly, and sat down next to his wife. Ichigo stood in front of Kish and Keiichiro began to say the vows.

"Do you, Kish Matsuue, take Ichigo Momomiya to be your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and in health, through richer and through poorer, till death do you part?"

Tart moved up a few steps so that the bride and groom could reach the rings when the time came.

"I do." Kish said. He took the silver band from the cushion that Tart was holding and slipped it on Ichigo's finger.

"And do you, Ichigo Momomiya, take Kish Matsuue to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and in health, through richer and through poorer, till death do you part?"

"I do." Ichigo said. She took the second ring from the cushion and slipped it onto Kish's finger.

"If anyone has any objections to this marriage, please speak now or forever hold your peace." Keiichiro said, he waited a few minutes for any objections, there weren't any, then he said, "You may now kiss the bride."

Kish's smile grew, he reached over and lifted the veil from her face, folding it over her head, she was beautiful, he leaned in and she did the same, just as they were about to kiss…

A bright orange-yellow light flashed, "Gah!" Kish tried swatting at the suns rays and nearly fell out of the tree he had been sleeping in, he sighed, it had all been a dream. Ichigo, the wedding, all of it. They were still enemies, Ichigo still hated him, and they weren't getting married. "Darn…" He mumbled. "Just a dream."

* * *

Me: :) Again, I hope it was enjoyable. Though, I got the vows wrong...I just know I did, probably missed some or something XD. I know it's usually a girl that has the wedding dream, but I tried changing it to Ichigo, and it wasn't coming out all that great, so I kept it with Kish. Besides, he's the one who would be more likely to be fantasizing about this anyway. And yes, I know Kish would probably die before having Ryou as a best man, but...he would if Ichigo asked him to! So there! :D...-.-' And Kish doesn't know who Minto's brother is, huh? Oh well...

Kish: Nooo! So close! It was so close!

Me: It was a dream...

Kish: It was so darn close!

Me: Um...yeah.


End file.
